Glee My Way
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is how I would want Glee to have been from Season one and on. This is also going to have to original characters of mine own making lol This will be Puckleberry and Sam/Quinn but that is really the only pairings i have decided to do from day one so you never know who will hook up with in the series with the other guys. lol This is going to be rated M just cause that is me lol
1. Chapter 1

_**K guys this is just new and improved episode lol I have only made a few changes but it needs to be out there so you don't get confused in later updates lol**_

1x1

Pilot

"Mom do I really have to go to this new school? I won't know anyone and I will miss all my friends." MaKayla "Mac" Barrett asked her mom for what had to have been the 100th time that month alone.

"Yes sweetheart you do have to go to this new school. I know you are scared of being the new kid but you will make friends at no time." Gina Barrett told her daughter as she kissed her forehead.

"Sure famous last words." Mac mumbled to her mom.

Gina laughed and then they both left their new home and headed to William McKinley

High School.

Will Schuester who was WMHS Spanish teacher and glee club coach was walking into the teacher's lounge when he heard that the school was getting a new guidance counselor. When he heard this he shook his head. This school never seem to be able to hold a teacher or guidance counselor for more then a month at most.

Will walked back out of the lounge when he ran into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry." The voice said and when he heard the voice he thought it sounded familiar to him.

When Will looked up he was surprise to see the voice was just who he thought it was. "Gina Barrett?"

When Gina looked up she was surprise to see who she was looking at. "Will Schuester. Wow it has been too long." Gina told him as she tired to hid the fear of him finding out her secret.

"Mom, I'm going to be late can we go?" MaKayla said from next to her and when Will heard that he was shocked.

"Mom?" Will asked shocked.

"Umm yea. Well we should be going to get her to class on time. I will see you around Will." Gina said as she quickly pulled Mac away from Will and it couldn't have been fast enough for her liking.

Will watched them leave as fast as they could and he couldn't help but wonder who Gina's husband is. Seeing them gone he shakes his head and then turns and walks down to Principal Figgin's office cause he was going to request the glee club for himself and not let Figgin take it away.

Later that day Rachel Barry was walking out of her class deep in thought on how to save the Glee Club when she bumped into someone. She closed her eyes fearing it was going to be a slushier facial when she heard someone say her name.

"Rachel?" The voice said and when Rachel opened her eyes she saw it was her best friend from another school.

"MaKayla? Oh thank god it was you." Rachel said as she hugged her tight.

"Why did you looked worried after you bumped into me?" Mac asked after she pulled back from the hug.

"Because I am afraid I am not a very popular girl to be friends with." Rachel said and just before she could say anything else both Mac and Rachel where treated my slushier facial's.

"What the hell!" Mac yelled after she and Rachel got hit by the cold drinks. She looked right at the boys and girls that did it.

"Well lookie here if it isn't the school freak and she is making friends with the new girl." Said Quinn Fabray with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I hope you were not looking to win anything as a cheerleader and make sure you let Coach Sylvester know that the cheerleader she had gone all the way to Seattle to personal watch and want on her team here sends her regards but is now saying she won't join the team cause she has bitches on her team who have no problems hurting other people and then laugh about it." Mac told Quinn as she took Rachel's arm and they walked down the hall to where her mom was working as the new Guidance Counselor leaving Quinn to watch in horror as she realized she has just cost her team the member Coach S had been raving on and on about that was really going to bring home championships

Mac and Rachel walked into the guidance office and Gina looked up in shock. She was horrified to see her daughter and her best friend standing in front of her and they were coved in what appeared to be food coloring.

"What the hell happened MaKayla?" Gina asked as she walked over to them with 2 towel's she kept in the office in case of emergencies.

"Well it appears that the popular kids here like to throw slushy's at Rachel just for fun and so they did it to both of us just cause I am the new kid hanging with Rachel but I got back at the cheerleaders that did it too cause I told one of them that they can explain to Coach Sylvester why I would not be joining her cheer team now." Mac told her mom.

When Gina heard this smiled. Mac was always good at telling people off. It made Gina wonder who she got it from her or her father.

"Well then Rachel it is so good to see you sweetheart." Gina told her and then she turned and took the bag that Mac had made for herself for after she finished cheerleading today. "Well since it looks like you won't be cheering today here put these on and Rachel do you need to go home and change.

"No Gina. I am quite use to this happening so I have a change of cloths in my locker. I will just let my other best friend know what happened and he will meet us at the bathroom to help us clean up." Rachel said as she pulled out her cell. She looked up and saw how Gina and Mac were looking at her. "Oh he is gay and proud of it."

"Ah k that makes sense now." Mac said as she and Rachel left to get changed and then go to class.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys just an improved one. I have also added in a bit to it like lyrics to a song for Puck to sing.**_

1x2

Don't Let Me Go

"You did what?!" Sue Sylvester yelled at Quinn Fabray.

"I didn't know that it was her that you got to join the team coach I swear. I was just trying to get that freak Rachel Berry and she ended up wearing it too." Qinn told her.

"Well since you saw it fitting to cost us one of the best chances we have of winning this year then you can go to MaKayla and beg her to join the team again and when I say beg I mean do whatever she wants you to do. Do you understand me Fabray?" Sue yelled at her.

"Yes coach." Quinn says and then she walks out of the office.

"So you are the amazing MaKayla that my best friend here as been talking about?" Kurt Hummel asked as he came walking into the girls bathroom.

"And you are the Kurt who is trying to protect my bestie. Thank you for that. Now I understand you are gay and I don't mind as long as you are a good friend to Rachel then you and I will have no problems." Mac told him.

Kurt nods his head. "I feel the same way about you. Now how about I help you guys get cleaned up so we can head to our glee club for how ever longer we have it." Kurt said as they started get cleaned up.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman or Puck as he says his name is cause after all only his mother and sister and Rachel Berry are aloud to call him Noah was sitting out side of Sue Sylvester's office when Quinn came out.

"What the hell were you thinking? I told you and everyone else that Rachel was off limits." Puck yelled at her.

"Oh give it up Puck. We all know you had a fling but she is still a freak so we can do what we want to her." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh really then how about this I know you cheated on Finn with Sam last month and I also know that you are carrying Sam's kid and not Finn's so unless you want me to rat you out you will stay away from Rachel." Puck said as he saw her eyes flash with fear. "Have a good day Fabray." Puck said as he left her standing there with tears falling down her face.

Will was standing in the room that was what held the Glee club. He had convinced Figgins to give him Glee. Will loved being back in the Glee club he had missed it so much. Just then Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams came walking into the room. When they saw Will standing they got excited.

"Does this mean Glee is still here?" Tina asked with her stuttering voice.

"Yes. It does but we seem to be missing two of your team members. Does anyone know where Kurt and Rachel are?" Will asked them.

"There are in the girls room." Mercedes told him. When she saw the look on his face she told him the rest. "Rachel was hit with a Slushy in the face so he is helping her clean up."

This did not make Will any less upset. "Does this happen all the time?" He asked them.

"Yep. At least twice a day some days more." Artie told him as he rolled his wheelchair over to the guitars and picked up his.

Before anymore could be said Rachel and Kurt came into the room. When they saw Will there they got excited. "I told you guys that Glee would be saved." Rachel said as she ran to her friends and hugged them.

MaKayla was at her locker getting her books when she felt someone standing behind her. Without turning around she knew who it was.

"I think I told you to stay away from me so why are you standing behind me?" Mac asked Quinn.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Look Coach Sylvester said I have to do whatever it would take to get you back on the team. So here I am. What will it take to get you back on the team?"

When Mac heard this she smirked. "Anything huh? Well for starters you are going to stay away from Rachel and that means her friends too. Then you are going to get some of your friends to join Glee club. Rachel just text me telling me Glee is still open and they need new members so if you get some of your friends and yourself to join then I will come back but that is only if you do what I said. So what do you say?"

Quinn knew she had no choice so she nods her head. "Fine. I will see what I can do."

"Well then I don't come back till you make it happen." Mac said as she shut her locker door and walked away with a smirk on her face. She knew she was going to love this school.

Puck came walking into Glee that day. When everyone saw him they held their breath.

"Is there something I can help you with Puck?" Will asked him.

Puck nods his head. "Yea I want to join Glee." Puck said but looked straight into Rachel's eyes.

When Rachel heard this she couldn't help but get excited but she didn't let it show. "Why? Why now Noah?"

"Cause I was stupid and let the best thing to happen to me go and I know the only way she will take me back is if I show her I am serious about being with her." Puck told her and at her nod he knew he just made some headway to getting her back.

Puck walks to the middle of the Glee room and pull his Guitar from behind his back while Will sat down next to Rachel to hear the song he chose to addition with.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when_

_But then I know it's growing strong_

_Was in the Spring,_

_And Spring became Summer_

_We'd believe you'd come along_

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out_

_Touching me, touching you_

_Oh, Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seem so good_

_I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_Oh, Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seem so good_

_I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no.._

After Puck finished the song he looked at Rachel who had a huge smile on her face and was claping along with everyone else. Will got up and walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and a smile on his face.

"Well then Puck welcome to Glee." Will told him and Puck went and sat down in the back but still kept his eyes on Rachel. If this was going to be the way to her heart again then this is where he would be.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I am so sorry for the long wait. All I can say is my muse is too blame cause she gets way to many ideas in her head and then I have to work on them lol that and RL has been bad as of late. Anyway here is the next chapter I am one on ep 4 as we speak and I am also going to fix ep 2 cause I added a bit more to it and I will fix ep one as well cause I have changed the last name of my OGs' in this series. I hope you are all still with me and please let me know what you all think of this update cause it was a last minute change to the whole series lol**_

1x3

Need You Now

By lunch time the next day it was all over school how Puck joined Glee and how he had threaten Quinn to leave Rachel Berry alone with what he used to threaten her with no one knew but they knew it was enough to get her to back off. It was also all over the school about how the new girl was friends with Rachel and how she was suppose to join the Cheer club but left it before she even started cause Quinn had thrown a slushy on her and Rachel.

The Glee club was having a easier time around school cause with Puck and MaKayla a part of the team they were not getting hit with the cold drink as much which was making them all the more happier but it had only been a day so they were just waiting for the next shoe to fall as they say.

Rachel was sitting at the Glee table with Kurt and Mac when Quinn came over with Santana Lopez and Britney Pierce. The table took one look at them and got fear in their eyes.

"Why are you guys here Fabray?" MaKayla asked with her eyes looking like she was ready to fight.

"Look you said if I got some friends to join the club then you would come back to the Cheerios so here they are." Quinn said as she hated that she was forced to do this.

Santana and Britney looked at Quinn and rolled their eyes. "Look we know you are a really good cheerleader and we need you on our team so for the team we are taking this hit to our reps besides how bad could it be if Puckerman is apart of it." Santana said as she and Britney linked pinkies and walked away with Quinn following behind them.

Puck was standing in the locker room getting dressed after a run he took during lunch. Puck was so lost in his thoughts he didn't noticed Finn Hudson come over to him.

"What the hell is your problem Puckerman?" Finn asked him trying to sound mad.

Puck did all he could not to laugh. "What are you talking about now Hudson? What bad thing have I done?"

"You threating to out Quinn if she didn't leave Glee club alone." Finn said as he pulled his hand though his hair.

"Well she is hurting Rachel and I told everyone she is off limits so what do you suppose I do to protect Rach?" Puck asked as he rolled his eyes and then finished getting dressed so he could find Rachel and spend the rest of lunch with her.

"You have changed so much since this summer. I don't know if I like it. You joined Glee and you stop being the bad ass that you have always been and now you protecting them. What the hell man." Finn asked looking at Puck with a confused look on his face.

"Look my rep is still where I want it to be but this summer I had the best girl in my life and I let her get away because of assholes like you and Fabray now I am just trying to fix what I ruined and if the only way to fix it is to be in Glee then so be it." Puck said as he slammed his locker shut and left the locker room leaving Finn just standing there.

Gina Corinthos was sitting outside having her lunch when she felt someone come up to her when she looked she saw it was Will Schuester.

"Hey Will." Gina said to him as she made room for him on the bench she was sitting on. "I need to thank you. You saved Glee club and for doing that you have made a girl who is almost like my own very happy so thanks." Gina said as she gave him a gentle smile.

"I am happy to do it. I should thank you as well. I have only just found out yesterday just how hard it has been for the Glee kids and I guess I should have known really but every since Mac came to this school and Glee they seem to be stopping so thank you so much for that." Will told her.

"Well I happy to help but really you need to thank Mac cause she is the one getting them to stop. Well I need to get back to my office. I hope I see you around Will." Gina said as she got up and walked away.

Will was left there just watching her walk away and he couldn't get the thought out of his that maybe this time he just might get the girl of his dreams he just needs to find out if there is a guy in her life.

He was still trying to figure out who was MaKayla's father cause she looks young enough to be his daughter but that can't be cause Gina never would have left town without tell him about her right?

Puck was walking into the lunch room when he spotted Rachel sitting with the Glee club and then he heard the Footballs call him over but he just ignored them and walked to the glee table and took a seat next to Rachel that was free and smiled when Rachel smiled at him and then went back to the talk she was having with Kurt and Mac.

Will was in his office with his door open when a women with shoulder length brown hair knocked. When Will looked he was shocked at who was standing there.

"Shelby Corcoran! What are you doing here?" Will said as he got out from behind his desk and walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Will. I needed to talk to you about something." Shelby told him looking in to his eyes.

When Will heard this he was surprise cause from the tone of her voice he knew it was serious. Will nods his head and points her to an empty chair and then shuts his door and then moves to sit next to her. "What's going on Shelby?

Shelby didn't know how to say so she figured she should just come right out with it. "Will remember out last night together about 16 years ago?"

Will nods his head. Of course he remembers it. He and Shelby had sex that night and then in the morning she was gone and he had never heard from her again till now. "Of course I remember that night. Why are you asking?"

"Well about 2 weeks after that night I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do but I did know I was ready to be a parent so with the help of my family I gave the baby up for adoption." Shelby told Will who looked like he was going to be sick at this news.

"Why didn't you tell me? How the hell were you able to give my child away with out my permission?" Will yelled mad at knowing he has a kid out there that doesn't know about him cause Shelby felt it was to not tell him and give the kid up.

"I did what I thought was best for her." Shelby said trying to get Will to understand.

"What was best for you not for our daughter who doesn't even know that I would have wanted her!" Will yelled.

"I'm so sorry Will I know I should have told you but I can't change the past. I wanted to meet her and I thought since you know her already you could help me with that." Shelby told Will.

Will ripped his head up at that. "What do you mean I know her? Are you telling me that my daughter is in this school?"

Shelby nods her head yes. "Her name is Rachel Berry."

When Will heard that he just starred at Shelby in shock cause not only does he know her but he teaches her and she is his lead singer in the glee club.


	4. Chapter 4

_**And here is another update. lol I am so in the mood for this series so I am just writing them as I go lol I hope you enjoy this series and please make sure you read and review it so I know it is liked and you guys are wanting more of this series.**_

1x4

Tell Him

Kurt is sitting in his living room dancing to Single Ladies when he hears someone behind him call his name.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" a voiced at him in a shocked and worried tone.

When Kurt looked behind him he found it was his father Burt Hummel. "Oh Dad I was just working on some exercise. I am on the Football team now so I wanted to make sure I stay in shape for it." Kurt says knowing it was a lie that he wasn't really on the football team but it was scared to admit to his father he is gay.

"Oh k well good I am glad you are trying out new things by being on the football team. Let me know when you have a game and I will make sure I am there to watch you play." Burt says and then he leaves the room and a shocked and sad Kurt behind.

Rachel Berry was sitting in the Choir room working on her voice warm ups when she heard someone come in behind her and when she looked she saw that it was Mr. Schue but also some women she didn't know.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Schue did you need the Choir room cause I go do my warm ups in another room." Rachel said as she went to pack up her stuff.

"Actually Rachel I was looking for you. Can you sit down for a minute I need to talk to you about something?" Will asks Rachel and when she saw the look on his face she knew it was something big.

"Sure. What is wrong?" Rachel asked in a worried voice.

"I'm Rachel I know you know you are adapted but I wonder if you were told anything about your birth mother and father?" Will asked her in soft voice.

"No I don't know much about them in fact I know less about my birth father since I don't know his name. I do know my birth mom was trying to make it on Broadway but it never happened for her. Why do you asks?" Rachel wanted to know what was going on.

Quinn was sitting in the girls room after having just gotten sick when she heard someone come in and then call her name. When she heard the voice she knew it was Santana.

"What do you want?" Quinn asks her as she rinse her mouth out and then put in to her mouth a piece of mint gum.

"I was making sure you were alright and by the looks of things you aren't alright. How long have you known?" Santana asked her in her normal bored mood.

"I don't know what you are talking about Santana." Quinn said to her but she knew she had been caught.

"The hell you don't know what I am talking about. You are Pregnant and I will bet even money that the baby isn't Frankensteen. So who's it is and what are you going to do about it?" Santana asked her again with a don't give me any BS look on her face.

"All right I am pregnant and you are right it isn't Finn's it is Sam's but neither of them are going to know the truth cause as far as I am concerned the baby is Finn's and that is how it is going to stay and as for what I am going to do with it I don't know I mean I don't think I want to keep it but that will get figured out once I tell Finn and we will decided together." Quinn said then she went to walk to the door when she turned back to Santana.

"You won't say anything right?" Quinn asked her worriedly.

Santana let out a deep breath but shakes her head no. "No I won't say anything even if I think you are making a huge mistake by lying about who's baby that is."

Quinn nods her head and leaves without saying a word to Santana about keeping her secret

Rachel was sitting in the Choir room still in shock at what she had been told. Will and Shelby where not sure what to do since she was being so quite. They were snapped out of their thoughts by Rachel's voice.

"So let me get this straight Shelby you had me and gave me up to my father's who I love to death but you gave me up without giving Mr. Schue a chance to have a say. How could you do that to him and me?" Rachel said in a clam voice but they could see the tears rolling down her face and how she was shacking.

"Rachel, I know you are mad at Shelby but we know now so if you would like I would love to get to know you better." Will told her with a small smile of hope on his face.

"I would love that Mr. Schue. I don't know do I even call you that." Rachel said with a look of confusion on her face.

"How about in school you call me Mr. Schue but outside you can call me Will. How does that sound?" Will asked her as he pulled her into his arms for the first time as his daughter.

"I think I would like that." Rachel said and then she remembered Shelby was in the room. She pulls back from her hug with Will and face's Shelby.

"I am glad you finally told Mr. Schue about me but I don't want anything to do with you. I mean I use to wonder about you all the time but now I don't want to wonder about you anymore cause I don't think I can ever forgive you for keeping me from my bio dad. I thank you giving me to my dad and daddy but that is all I want from you." Rachel said to Shelby and then turned back to Will.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner tonight at my place. You can meet my dad's and I'm sure they would be happy to tell all about me when I was little." Rachel said with such a hopeful look on her face.

"That would be wonderful Rachel. Would you like me to bring anything?" Will asked her.

"Ummm no I think I have everything I need to make dinner but if you want you can bring some wine for you and my dad's." Rachel told him and then she gave him one last hug and then after she had her stuff she ran out of the room so fast it was like she was on fire.

After Rachel left Will turned to face Shelby and then shakes his head at the look she was giving him. "Look Shelby, I took you to her so you could tell her the truth but I will not force you on her. If and when she is ready to see you and talk to you is then and only then I will help you but right now I have no interest in any talking with you unless it has something to do with Rachel." Will said and then he left Shelby all by her self in the choir room with tears falling down her face.

"Finn, we need to talk." Quinn said to her boyfriend who was in the locker room after football practice.

"Sure baby what is on your mind?" Finn asked worried about the look on her face.

"I'm pregnant and you are the father." Quinn told him so fast Finn almost thought he hadn't heard her right be he knew he had.

"How did that happen?" Finn asked worried and scared.

"From the hot tub." Was all Quinn said. She knew that was stupid but she knew Finn was just gullible enough to believe her.

"What are we going to do?" Finn said believing her.

"I don't know." Was all Quinn said and then she turned and left Finn standing there with fear rolling off his body.

Kurt had been thinking long and hard about what he told his dad and realized he couldn't keep lying to him so when he saw his dad in the living room Kurt walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Dad, Can we talk?" Kurt asked Burt with a worried look on his face.

"Sure sport. What is brothering you?" Burt asked him with a worried look on his own face.

"I lied earlier. I am not on the football team. I told you that cause I am afraid of how you will take the news that I am about to tell you." Kurt told him and then waited for him to say something and when he didn't say anything Kurt continued.

"I'm gay dad. I am so gay that it isn't even funny and I wanted to make you proud of me so I told you that I was on the Football team." Kurt told him with tears in his eyes.

When Burt saw this he let's out a breath he had been holding for so long. "Kurt, I already knew you were gay. I have know for so long I was just waiting for you to come out to me. I love you Kurt and that will never change no matter who you date." Burt told Kurt and then hugged him tightly to him and they both cried and laughed at the same time happy to have finally been honest with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know that some of this has some of the Original storylines so I want to say know what I should have said from episode one and that is that I don't own Glee or it's characters or place's. If I did Glee would have my fave pairings would be on the show now. Puck would have Rachel, Sam would have Quinn, Artie would have Britney and Mike/Tina would still be and Kurt would have Blaine though I'm not sure if they will be end game in this series yet lol This is the last update for the day I will try and update it somemore 2morrow if not this week :)**_

Episode 5

Don't Dream it's Over

Quinn is still upset that she and Finn have yet to come to a decided about the baby yet and everyday that goes by is one day less till she won't be able to hid the pregnancy from everyone at school and her parents. Quinn was not watching where she was going when she bumped into someone and when she looked up she saw it was Sam Evans. When he touched her to keep her from falling she felt fireworks just from his touch and it made her jump back from him.

"What do you want Sam?" Quinn asked as she held her arms around herself.

"Is it true? Are you pregnant?" Sam asked her in a quite voice so it was just them that heard what he said.

"Yes I am and before you asked it is Finn's child." Quinn said in her Queen bitch role.

"Well considering you were a virgin when we had sex and since I know you and Finn have had sex I would say that isn't possible." Sam told her.

"What does it matter Sam. You are just a lima loser and Finn and I are going to get out of this town while you are still stick her working at Burger Kings or something." Quinn told him and tired not to let the hurt look on his face break her down.

"Wow Quinn you really are a cold bitch but let me make one thing clear to you now. I will be a part of my child's life and I don't care if I have to take you to court you will not the get the only say in it's life and I sure as hell won't let Finn have any say in my child's life." Sam told her in a cold voice that Quinn had never heard before and it even scared her a bit cause he could ruin her whole life.

"Sam you can't do this. You will ruin everything." Quinn all but begged him with tears in her eyes.

"This is all on you Quinn. You either tell Finn the truth and let me help take care of my child or take you to court and we can let it all play out in the papers and courts. Either way I will get my rights as the baby's father." Sam said as he pushed his way past her and left her standing there in shock.

Rachel was still trying to come to grips with the idea that not only did her birth mother find her but that she had lied to everyone and never told her birthfather that she was pregnant and let her the Berry's think Rachel is one of their bio kid. Rachel was so lost in thought she didn't hear anyone call her name till she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump and hold a hand to her chest. When she looked at who it was she saw it was Puck.

"Oh my gosh. Noah you scared me." Rachel told him after she clamed down and turned to face Puck better.

"I'm sorry Rach. I was calling you but you didn't hear me so I thought I would lay a hand on your shoulder. I didn't think you were that far in thought." Puck told her as he put a hand on both of her shoulders and look into her eyes.

Rachel nods her head and then looks back down at the floor. She knew she was about to cry but she didn't want anyone to see her do that. Puck knew something was up and he hated to see Rach hurting.

"Tell my hot little Jewish American princess what is going on." Puck told her as he held her head up by putting a hand on her chin and lifting her face up to look at him.

Rachel looked up at him and knew she wouldn't be able to hid it at least not from him so she left out a breath and then nods her head. "I just found out that not only was my birth mother looking for me but that neither one of my daddy's are my dad's like we thought they were. She lied to everyone including my birth father."

When Puck heard that he was in shock. "So do you know who your birth father is? I mean did she tell you his name?"

Rachel nods her head. "Not only did she tell me but we know him very well. My birth father is Mr. Schue. She never told him she was pregnant and so he did know till just before they told me." Rachel told him with tears rolling down her face. "I want to get to know Mr. Schue as my dad but I don't want anything to do with Shelby at least not for a long time."

Puck nods his head cause he could understand how much this must be hurting her. Puck pulls Rachel into his body and let's her cry and let her angry out on his body.

Will was still sitting in his office lost in thought when he heard a knock on his door. When he looked up he saw it was Gina. Gina had come to his office cause she wanted to know if there was anyway they could stop the slush war that was being rained down on the Glee kids when she saw the look on Will face.

"Will, are you alright?" Gina asked him after she shut the door and then took a seat in front of his desk.

"I don't know what I am right now. Shelby Corcoran just showed up here cause she wanted me to help her get a chance to talk to Rachel." Will tells her and when Gina heard that she had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god! How is Rachel? Shelby didn't hurt her did she?" Gina asked him worried about the girl who was like a daughter to her.

"Yea she hurt her alright. Shelby not only hurt her but me too. You see it appears that Shelby was telling the truth 16 years ago when she had told the Berry's that Rachel was their daughter." Will tells her and has to stop so he can get his anger in check.

Gina was afraid to know what he meant by that but she waited for him to tell her what he needed to say. Will took a deep breath and then shakes his head and then looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Shelby was pregnant with my daughter Gina. Rachel is my daughter and not only did I not know about her but she signed by rights away with out my permission. How can she do that to me." Will asks Gina with tears of angry and pain rolling down his face.

Gina didn't know what to say so she got up and walked around his desk and pulled him into a huge and let him cry tears of angry, fear and pain. She didn't know what would happen next but she differently knew that this would not be the end of Shelby Corcoran she just hopped that nothing would be worse then she left them already.


End file.
